When I'm With You
by The Most Greatest Name Ever
Summary: Ak Yoshiko lives in the trancy manor one day she is working at one of their party and soon meets the great earl Ciel Phantomhive and the hansome Butler Sebastian Michaelis. Now she most pick out of all four of them for who will be her lover. Rated M. I do not own Kuroshitsji. only Ak. Suck At summaries. Better inside promise! ciel sebastian claude alois and oc
1. When I Loved You

When I'm With You

chapter 1, When I loved you

Alois and I were walking down the hall of the Trancy Manor. When all of the sudden Alois pushed me into a room shuting and locking it behind him."Umm...Alois what are you doing!?" I aked as he began to come near me with a devil like smile plasted on his face." Well you see Ak I can't hold it in any more I want to become one with you." As Alois said this my face heated up, but before he could stip me down in my prime some one knocked on the door. I saw Alois face go sour as he stood up whispering." I will be right back."After saying this he opend the door to see his butler Claude." My Lord have you seen Ak today?" Claude was asking Alois. Wait a second when did he ever ask to see me?" No Claude I have not,bu-." he was cut off my me coughing because i swallowed air. Then Claude pushed past Alois and went to were I was standing. Ak Yoshiko I need you to help me make all of the bed in the Manor." After he said this he held out his hand with that smirk I have only seen once." Well shall we go." As he said this I saw Alois face go fome sour to vary angry.

"Claude i order you to leave with out Ak." As he said this Claude smirk disapeared and now looked like he wanted to punch Alois.

Claude grip on my hand got really tight." OWWW...Claude your hurting my wrist!" I said was the onlt way to get them to smile like they always do when i do dsomething like this. Then a few seconds later thier smiles apeard, but Claude made sure that Alois did not see it." Now can I go I need to pee." As i said this I put my hand between my legs then crossing them so I did not pee in my pants. Thats when they burst out laughing. Claude gave a chuckle, but Alois fell on the floor laughing as he held his isde as well as whiping away tears." Its not funny!" I said as i felt my cheeks burn up with Claude lifyed me up carring me bride style.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the bathroom so you can pee." Claude said.

"Ummm...can you maybe run faster I really need to go?" I asked and his face went a deep shade of red.

"Of course,But don't blam me if i drop you." A s he said this I smiled which made him bluch even deeper.

" I don't need to worry you wouldn't drop me even if you wanted to." As i said this my smile went into a devilish was making Claude blush a crimson red.

" Were here." he said this I jumped out of his arms and to the bathroom door.

(ALOIS PROV also at might time in a dream.)

I saw Ak Yoshiko With claude the were huging her blue hair was up in her normal pigtails. She was crying.I had never seen her cry her blue eyes were watery so it made her look cuter lp,than she is already onlt thing i did not like was the Butler, Claude Faustus. I may love him,but for some reason I love Ak more.

Then...Then I saw him lifting her chin so she could see his face.

Then he kissed her!

After about a couple of minutes of this horror fest...

I woke up

( END OF DREAM)

I open my eyes to see a smiling Ak standing by my bed.

" I was just about to wake you." As she said this i could not help. but smile. I reach out to touch her, but she backs away then the smile we were waring washed away.

" I'm only here to wake you not play games with you" When she said thiis her face looked mad and her tone of voice sort of scared me.

" Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"Because the game you tried to play with me last night was If I did want to play I think we are to young." As she said this her voice softed and her eye looked relaxed.

Then right when i was going to confess my love to her Claude walked in askeing her if I was awake.

" Now Ak let get ready for the Party." As Claude said this he picked her up bridle style and the when they were walking out Claude looked at my then stuck out his tongue out at me. Then they left.

( CLAUDES PROV)

As me and my beloved Ak walked down the hall's we started a little conversation.

" So Ak what are your feeeling toward Alois?" I asked.

Her face squinted." I love him, but I also love you." After she said this my eyes lit u with joy and shock. Then I relized she also has feeling for Alois. Before I knew it I was pulled into a kiss by Ak. Then I kissed her back.

After afew more seconds of kissing she pulled back to get some air. I always forget humans need to breath." Um...Claude you are aware that Alois is watching us?" She asked as she pointed to the door that was cracked with a little blond head peeping with tears running down his face. Ak ran to him, but i grabbed her wrist saying." Let pick his path right now we should continue with the party plans Hanna can deal with him.

As we continue with are travel to get to the study continued to chat." So I have been hearing that their is a rivle names iel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastain Michaelis." After she said this i stoped walking and what i forgot was that I was holding Ak hand and she was still walking so she got jerked back falling into me making both her an I to fall on the ground," I-I'm sorry Claude." Ak said. Then she let go of my hand and ran off in the farthest room.

**yes i know short but i will write longer better chapter's please review!**

**please please please!**

**bye bye! =^_^=**


	2. unnamed chapter!

When I'm With you

Chapter 2, unnamed chapter

( AK PROV)

As I ran to the farthest room When I entered the room I saw a king sized bed and lots of child play." Oops I ran into my room." After I said this to myself i began to laugh. I went to my corner and covered my ears the voices they don't shut up one keeps saying.

_" come on kill youself already no one loves you and no one will love you your scum!" _ This voice was the least harmfull voice the next one made me yell because he said.

_" Shit head listen to the other one you should die keep cutting youself till their's no more blood in you you should die Claude an't going to love nether will Alois. DIE WHORE!"_

" SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I yelled. I began to cry as they started yelling insalts at me.

_" Hey bitch do die! Whore!" _

_" loser go die in a hole so no one will find you!"_

_" out of all the people in the world we have to stick to you! SLUT!_

" Please shut up I can't take any more of you tanting. Just leave me alone!" I begged the voices.

Then I heard the door open. It was Claude with a worried look on his face. One second it was just little tears then I began to sob whipping away the tears thats when I saw I was crying blood!

" Claude help me." I wimpered.

After i said this he picked my up put me on my bed then kissed my forehead.

" I will be right back do not get up understand?" Claude said.

The onlt thing I could do was nod.

Then he dashed out of the room on Demon speed. He may have told me what he was and why he was serving Alois.

After about a minute he was back with a glass of water and a pill and a dmped napkin. He gave me the glass of water and pill I took the pill and I became dizzy and everything whent black the last thing i saw was Claude whiping away th blood with the damp napkin

( CLAUDE PROV)

After cleaning miss Ak I went to the study to send the invites to the party all of them said the same

_the letter..._

_Dearest friend._

_we invite you to a costume party at the Trancy Manor_

_I hope to see you their_

_time to be their at 3:00 and it will end at 6:00_

_thank you for your service_

_from,_

_The trancy Manor_

It was not too long, btu their was not alot of things to put into a invite the only thing I did not put how to get their because every one I invited have been here before.

Now I must go to my master.

As I walked down I passed Ak's room her door was open then i go and peek my head in their to see what was happening all i saw was her face then I look over by the side of her bed to see Alois!

I open the door allthe way walking up to Alois.

" She is a sight an't she?" I asked. As I look at his face he blushed.

"Why would you care Claude?" Alois asked me." Well I asked Because you were staring at her face and because I care for Ak is their a problem? I asked with my normal blank face." Claude lets get this clear Ak is mine do you understand?" Alois said. He was getting on my nerves because he keepps saying she his when he does not own her all I did was nod, but then my anger took over." And who said you owned Ak Yoshiko?" I asked." I never said I own her." Right when he said this I had to hold my fist so I would not hit his sour like face." Then why did you say that Ak was your's that implays that you own her."I said, but before he opend his mouth to say something Ak let out a maon as she turnd to her side then she whispered." It's so hot in here." I was the only one that could hear it though so I opend a window leaving Alois with Ak, but when i shut the door I ran to the camara room to see what he was doing I turn on her room cam and voice mic so I could hear what he might be saying. As I look at them I see him climb on the bed laying right bye her wraping his arm aroun her pulling her close. Then before I knew it he was asleep.

( AK PROV)

I was sleeping when I felt something cold wash opon my stomach. I open my eyes to see a sleeping Alois I tried to get out of his reach, but when I pulled he opend hids eyes and then he climb on top of me!

He was kissing my lips and for some reason I liked it I know I love him, but he is so rough with me when it came to something like this. He nibbled my bottom lip asking to come in. I open my mouth and his tongue slithered into my mouth. We began to play catch me if you can with are tongues till he left my mouth and began so kiss my neck and take my clouthes off a few moans came out as he susked on my breast and the other his finger was pinching my niple."Ah...ohh...Alois st-." But I was vut of by seeing his cock gor a thirtteen year old it is pretty big, but before he put it in he sliped in two fingers in my vergina. Then he began to pump his finger in and out making me moan louder. Then he finally stuck his cock in my it hurt at first then filled me with pleasure. I was moaning so loud I think laude heard us becausehe was grunting loud as well. Something in me told me I was going to come then I heard Alois say." I'm going to cum." After he said this warm cum was being ppushed into my verginaThen I cummed and it hit Alois stomach. Thenhe took his cock out and then put his face near my vergina then he began to lick it. I moaned so loud some one knocked on the door, but alois kept on licking making be the door was opening so Alois jumped out of my bed and hid under it as I covered my body with my dirty sheets and blankets. It was Hanna." Can I see Alois I know he is in here." As she said this Alois came out necked and then grabbed his clouthes thoughing them back on folllowing Hanna. As I was breathing heavily I just sat their looking at the cieling." Why do I always fall for it?"I asked myself. Then the door opend again to see Claude." Yes what do you want?" I asked he looked like he just vomited and then tried to hide it." I saw what you and Alois were doing." When he said this my face dot really really hot and my eyes were wide because of shock." how?" I asked regaining my self." I was watching from the camara." As he said this he poited to the cam in the wall.

( CLAUDE PROV)

After I showed her the cam I felt like I was about to vomit again." May i use your bathroom?" I asked. All she did was nodd so i ran to her bathroom vomiting in the toilet After I felt like I was down I flushed it grabbed some toilet paper to whip my mouth and then Exited her bathroom to see her shcked face." What?" I asked all she did was shake her head and say." Nevermind." After I left I heard fumblig Then I heard her say." SHIT!" After she said that I started to lugh whitch made me feel better.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Hope you injoyed it**

**bye bye =^_^=**


End file.
